Kagome's Fever
by Cat Silver
Summary: Kagome has gotten a mysterious fever and Inuyasha has found the only way to save her is to return the rest of her soul. Rated for some rather cool violence.


Her fever was so high, and he couldn't do anything about it. Inuyasha sat nervously by Kagome's side watching her intently ready to do anything to help. She muttered and moved restlessly in her sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. If only he could help her. He pulled the wet cloth from her head, now warm with her fever, and replaced it with a cool one from the bowl of icy water next to him. She quited a bit as he watched helplessly. There was a way to save her, but he was torn with indecision. To save her was to kill Kikyo, his first love. He took Kagome's hand in his stroking it lightly, "Kagome," then and there he decided to save her anyway he could. He stood grabbing Tesuisaiga from the corner and shoving open the door, "Keade, take care of her, I'm going," he announced walking out the door. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other as if sharing a secret and Shippou jumped down from his perch and hurried into Kagome's room to watch her.  
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do, and it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He would have to destroy Kikyo. He growled taking off across the treetops, darting past the leaves and making startled birds fly up from their nests. He saw the souls that usually followed her first. Blazing bright agianst the evening sky. He followed them like a beacon dropping into the clearing. Kikyo smiled at him ready to kill him, and she would welcome that death, "Hello Inuyasha," he voice stopped him in his tracks ready to draw his sword, "Are you going to kill me Inuyasha?" She laughed coldly looking at him with utter hatred. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and gulped, "Kikyo, I'm sorry," he whispered pulling the sword free of it's sheath. Kikyo looked him over quietly trusting that he wouldn't do it, "I think not Inuyasha," she looked back into his eyes with the barest hint of a smile. Inuyasha's thoughts drifted back to Kagome, slowly dying of fever, he looked at Kikyo standing whole and healthy, he looked into her eyes and saw the coldness there, compared to Kagome's warmth. He steadied himself and fell into a offensive posture.  
  
Kagome's fevered dreams were all of Inuyasha, his face darted in and out of her sight. She whimpered, "Inuyasha," as Keade replaced the cloth on her forehead. The fever was getting worse threatening to kill her soon. She was fighting back as hard as she could, "Inuyasha." Keade watched her face as it contorted in pain. There was nothing she could do but numb the pain. She motioned to Sango to hold her up as she administered some herbal remedies. Kagome swallowed it after a bit of coaxing and was lain back down. Sango replaced the cloth that had fallen off, "How long will she last?" Keade looked at Kagome and then back at Sango, " A day at most."  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment as Kikyo's face turned to horrible pain. His sword sliced through her tearing through the unreal flesh and clay bone. A small amount of blood splashed onto his face as what was once Kikyo fell to the ground. He looked horrified at what he had done as Kikyo's face turned towards him her eyes clouding over in death, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Good bye," her eyes closed for the last time as her body burst into small bits of light and the captured souls which kept her alive flew free into the sky. Inuyasha dropped to his knees a tear slipping down his face, "Goodbye, Kikyo." He bowed his head as her soul collectors spiralled into the sky and burst into light themselves just as their master had before them. He sat there for a while going over his thoughts for a moment until her remembered, "Kagome." He stood up looking resolutely into the forest as her sheathed his sword and picked up the cloth tie Kikyo had long used to hold back her hair. He smiled tying it to his sword hilt and turning around running across the treetops to his Kagome.  
  
Kagome's fever has started to lessen the instant Kikyo had died. Keade was changing the cloth used to cool her forehead when Kagome's eyes opened slightly. Shippou jumped towards her, "Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome looked at him and smiled nodding weakly. Sango looked relieved and pulled Shippou away and went to tell Miroku the good news. As Miroku bowed his head Inuyasha burst back in the door hurrying to Kagome's side ignoring everyone else. "Kagome," his voice broke as she opened her eyes again. She smiled up at him as he looked at her lovingly, "Inuyasha," She said moving her hand to wipe away a tear from his cheek. He clasped her hand tightly holding it close.  
  
The End 


End file.
